<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Founding Four by Clover123ie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743466">The Founding Four</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover123ie/pseuds/Clover123ie'>Clover123ie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, M/M, Magic, Swearing, Trans Male Character, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:47:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover123ie/pseuds/Clover123ie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Death Note characters thrust into a world of magic and mayhem.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>L/Yagami Light, Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Founding Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi.<br/>I don't own any of these characters.<br/>No beta. we die like men.<br/>Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“All aboard!” the sound may have been the shout of a man with an incredibly deep voice, but it may very well have been a foghorn.</p><p> </p><p>	“First years this a way, four to a bout unless you want to shake hands with the giant squid”</p><p> </p><p>	Near looked up and up at the man. The upper half of the man was shrouded in facial hair and you could lose a small child in the pockets of his shabby brown coat. Nothing about the man screamed hygiene, and Near swore he thought the beard shift as if alive. Near though to mention it, and then about excavating, but on third thought it best to steer clear of the man.</p><p> </p><p>	A sudden gold flashed in nears peripheral vision and the boy now standing next to him showed no qualms in voicing his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>	“oi Beardy, do you expect us to row across that lake ourselves?” His manner was speaking was drawled and pulled like taffy, Near didn’t know what to make of it.</p><p> </p><p>	Black marble eyes peered out and down and Near was pleased to note the wrinkles around his eyes and mouth. This was a kind man who had dealt with many a difficult child.</p><p> </p><p>	“The names Rodger and I would keep that sharp tongue to yarself. The rest o’ the staff aren’t as forgiving as me when it comes to manners” Near liked the sound of this voice, gruff with a heavy Scottish accent. It rumbled pleasantly.</p><p> </p><p>	Another laugh erupted from Rodger as the colour drained from the young boy’s face.<br/>
“But I’m sure you’ll learn all about that. Now times a wasting. Four to a boat”</p><p> </p><p>	With that, Rodger climbed into his own boat, seeing as he was the size and width of two average men, while the rest of the students stumbled and fought over which of the identical boats they would take.</p><p> </p><p>	Near waited until everyone was seated before settling into the nearest available boat. There were only two other occupants, the blonde boy with the loose tongue and an unfamiliar boy with chunky goggles and red spiky hair. He was tapping his fingers on his lap in a repetitive manner.<br/>
“everyone ready?” Rodger yelled. With such a large lung capacity Near didn’t think that he could communicate in any other way. Rodger brandished a pink umbrella from the depths of his coat and tapped it twice against the hull of his boat. At that, each boat jerked to life and simultaneously began their glide towards the school grounds.</p><p> </p><p>	It was like being trapped in a mirror. The surface of the water was impenetrable and only reflected the countless stars, no matter how closely Near looked. But through process of elimination, there had been no spell cast and thus the giant squid’s tentacles must be the driving force beneath the water.  Satisfied, Near sat bad and accidently locked eyes with the red haired boy.</p><p> </p><p>	“Hey”</p><p> </p><p>	“Hello” Near replied.</p><p> </p><p>	The boy grinned and stopped fidgeting long enough to offer a hand, Near did not shake it but tried to smile.</p><p> </p><p>	“The names Mail, what’s yours? Do you know what house you’re going to be in? My Ma was in Hufflepuff and my Da in Gryffindor, so it’s a toss up to which one I’ll get. Your hair is really nice, is it that white naturally or some kind of spell?”</p><p>	Near prided himself on having a faster than average cognitive function and processing speed, but even he had trouble following Matt’s interrogation. </p><p> </p><p>	“I am Near and I do not know much about this school and its procedures. Yes, the white is natural”</p><p> </p><p>	Mail looked titled his head when the blonde boy interjected with a sneer, he was addressing Matt but didn’t look away from Near.</p><p> </p><p>	“Don’t you get it? He doesn’t know because his parents are obviously muggles” the boy spat the last word like it left a bitter taste in his mouth. Near didn’t quite know what the term ‘muggle’ meant, but it obviously wasn’t positive. Near would raid the library, but for now he would not provide the other boy with any more reason to ridicule him, and instead asked.</p><p> </p><p>	“What is your name?”</p><p> </p><p>	The boy rolled his eyes and turned to gaze upon the looming castle that was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. </p><p> </p><p>…….</p><p>	Falling into water is always makes such a scene, Near had never seen anyone fall into water quietly. As the students were disembarking the boats someone lost there footing swayed back and forth trying to right their balance, yelping all the while, before finally plunging into the dark water and was gone.</p><p>	Several students laughed in the silence. Near chalked it up to nervous laughter and knelt closer to the later. Near knew that he couldn’t have helped even if he wanted to, not with his measly strength. </p><p> </p><p>	Luckily the student – a boy – surfaced, spluttering and gasping for all he was worth and even more so, it was terribly dramatic and unnecessary. His black hair was stuck to his face and shoulders, obscuring his eyes, but he smiled through chattering teeth and spoke with a rather prominent lisp.</p><p> </p><p>	“That was bloody brilliant”</p><p> </p><p>	The students gave resounding cheer as Rodger strode over, looking annoyed but produced a towel from a pocket and wrapped it around the soaked boy. </p><p> </p><p>	Mail offered a shaky smile and an even shakier hand to Near as they exited the boat, cautiously Near accepted.</p><p> </p><p>	“Are you ok? Just looking at that kid makes me feel cold” Mail emphasised his words with a shiver.</p><p> </p><p>	Not accustomed to people asking him such questions, Near tilted his head in confusion. His expression had not changed, and he said as such.</p><p> </p><p>	“My facial expression did not change to that of distress and therefore I am fine, thank you”</p><p> </p><p>	“what are you, a robot? Emotions do not compute” the blonde boy made a few fake mechanical beeps and moved his arms stiff way that made Mail giggle.</p><p> </p><p>	Ignoring the way Near’s expression did fall a little, Mail went on to introduce himself to the blonde. Near did not stay to hear it.</p><p> </p><p>	Near fell into step with the remaining students, close enough to give the impression that he was not falling behind, but far enough that the space was clearly intentional. Although this unspoken message meant little to one girl who stopped and waited for Near to approach. </p><p> </p><p>	“Hi”</p><p> </p><p>	Her voice was lower that Near anticipated, but pleasantly so.</p><p> </p><p>	“Hello” Near said, but what he really thought was that first days were exhausting. He could hardly wait for the end of the formalities and for everyone to ignore his existence.</p><p> </p><p>	Unprompted, the girl rambled on.</p><p> </p><p>	“I’m Misa, you seem nice, so I’ll walk with you. Wow! Look at the size of that castle. I’ve never seen anything as big in my whole life. It’s like the towers don’t stop and go on forever. I’m a huge fan of gothic architecture, if you couldn’t tell.</p><p> </p><p>	Near could tell. Her blonde hair had to plaited with black ribbons and tied with red skull bobbles and fingers laden with rings that looked vaguely like bones played with a locket strung with chunky black beads. The necklace was far too long for her and the locket itself no longer shone, but it had been beautiful at one point.</p><p> </p><p>	“You have good taste” Near said and looked up into startled hazel eyes.</p><p> </p><p>	“what’s your name?” Misa asked.</p><p> </p><p>	“Near”</p><p> </p><p>	The time for small talk was up as the students were herded through the gaping archway that marked the doorway to the school. They were met by a woman with a severely tight bun and small rimless classes. The woman said nothing and when satisfied that everyone was accounted for, she pivoted around and led the way through several intricately decorated corridors. </p><p> </p><p>	Although Near’s expression remained passive, he kept subtly twisting and angling his head for optimal sight trying to see everything at once, like a snow-white owl.</p><p> </p><p>	“You there, yes you with the white hair. I feel the need to bid you welcome and to be wary”</p><p> </p><p>	Intrigued, Near bent to inspect the the engraving the bottom of the life size portrait.<br/>
Unknown seer, 1567- 1607</p><p> </p><p>	Pondering over the portrait, Near didn’t notice Misa had returned until he pulled on his robes.</p><p> </p><p>	“We have to hurry or they’ll shit the door on us!”</p><p> </p><p>	Now that was highly unlikely, but Near allowed Misa to lead him anyway. She tugged Near to the front of the crowd blatantly ignoring squinted eyes and audible huffs.</p><p> </p><p>	Up till now, with the amount of significance placed on the four houses of Hogwarts, Near was imagining some grandiose spectacle of archaic statues and magic sparklers to match the colour of your house. This image was only one of the many the Near had conjured up, but what ever Near had been expecting, it was not remotely close to the reality.</p><p> </p><p>The room was remarkable. The stained dark wood, most likely oak, was polished to a shine and lovingly worn to a comforting smoothness. Shooting stars feel above them as the ceiling mirrored the night sky. Misa looking up as Near indicated and gasped, drawing the attention of the others. Soon enough all the children were whispering as if a spell had been broken.</p><p> </p><p>Sitting on a simply normal looking stool sat the ugliest hat Near had ever hoped to see. It was littered with patches that didn’t even cover the tears and it certainly hadn’t been a brown hat when in it’s prime if the lighter shades on the brim were any clue to it’s original colour.</p><p> </p><p>After indulging the children a few minutes of excited chatter, the come the sound of someone clearing their throat for attention. The cough echoed around the hall, but the teacher that had led them here had not moved. And then suddenly the hat broke into song.</p><p> </p><p>“oh you may not think I’m pretty,<br/>
But don’t judge on what you see”</p><p> </p><p>Well that’s pretty obvious, Near thought. The obvious person doesn’t expect a run-down hat to be a sentient run-down hat. But this was just the start. The self-claimed ‘Hogwarts Sorting Hat’ sung on.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s nothing hidden in your head<br/>
The Sorting Hat can’t see”</p><p> </p><p>Well that was concerning. Near wasn’t inclined to believe anything that came out of the old hats tear, but the idea of something riffling through his thoughts did not sit well with him. It was probably an efficient way to spread lice as well.</p><p> </p><p>“You might belong in Gryffindor,<br/>
Where dwell the brave of heart”</p><p> </p><p>Was Near brave? Upon reflection he did not think so. Near knew he could stand his ground amidst the wake of many things’ others may find disturbing, but he did not think he could stand for anybody else. So not Gryffindor. </p><p> </p><p>“You might belong in Hufflepuff,<br/>
Where they are just and loyal”</p><p> </p><p>That sounded more like him. Near liked the thought of Justice, he liked the balance of good and evil. On the other hand, Near didn’t really know what loyal felt like in practice, as no one had ever shown him any.</p><p> </p><p>“Or yet wise old Ravenclaw,<br/>
If you’re a ready mind”</p><p> </p><p>Near was.</p><p> </p><p>“Or perhaps in Slytherin”<br/>
You’ll make your true friends<br/>
Those cunning folk use any means<br/>
To achieve their ends”</p><p> </p><p>Near did not think that house would be for him, he didn’t have any friends. </p><p> </p><p>The hat finally settled down and the teacher with the glasses spoke up, her voice was strong and was used to being listened to.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright children, I am Professor Kenwood. The sorting ceremony is about to begin, for those who are not aware this ceremony is an ancient tradition passed down from the original four founding members who built Hogwarts from the ground up. They were all friends despite their difference. They complimented each other, as will all of you”</p><p> </p><p>She cracked a soft smile and pulled a lengthy scroll from her black robes.</p><p> </p><p>“When I call your name, you will make your way to the hat and then you will be welcomed by your house. Best of luck to you all. The first name is Abel Ammerson…”</p><p> </p><p>Near tuned her out at this point, it would take a while to get to his name.</p><p> </p><p>Instead he focused his attention on the surrounding teachers and non-teaching staff. As ignorant of the curriculum that Near was, he could gather from the mandatory books that he was required to take a minimum of seven classes. That left another nine unaccounted for.</p><p> </p><p>“…Mail Jeevas”</p><p> </p><p>Like a moth to a flame, Near watched as the red hair weaved through the crowd. Despite the lazy smile, Mail’s hands were clutching his dark robes as he jogged up the stairs. It took all of thirty seconds for the Sorting Hat to declare.</p><p> </p><p>“HUFFLEPUFF!”</p><p> </p><p>Mail’s smile was luminous and his hands momentarily relaxed as he walked toward the yellow table of cheering students.</p><p> </p><p>While Near smiled softly, he caught the blonde boy in the corner of his eye, arms crossed and scowling.</p><p> </p><p>It was not long before the next name of interest was called.</p><p> </p><p>“…Mihael Keehl”</p><p> </p><p>The aforementioned blonde, Mihael, was smirking again as he walked slowly up the stairs, each moment slow and controlled as he basked in the attention. Despite Near reasoning with himself that this boy was best ignored, he couldn’t help but watch and listen.</p><p> </p><p>The Sorting Hat had barely touched a hair on Mihael’s head when the Hat announced.</p><p> </p><p>“SLYTHERIN!”</p><p> </p><p>Mihael’s shit eating smirk widened and he slide towards the green laden table and gleeful clapping.</p><p> </p><p>The Hat’s words regarding Slytherin echoes in Near’s mind.</p><p> </p><p>Those cunning folk use any means<br/>
To achieve their ends.</p><p> </p><p>Near wondered what Mello’s end was.</p><p> </p><p>“…Misa Keehl”</p><p> </p><p>What are the chances that Misa and Mihael would both have blonde hair, the same surname and the same knowing smirk. 5%.</p><p> </p><p>Similar to Mihael, the hat was merely a formality for Misa, as she was quick to run into the waiting arms of who Near assumed to be her brother.</p><p> </p><p>Names were ticking down and the crowd was starting to look sparse. Near steeled himself.</p><p> </p><p>“…Natalie River”</p><p> </p><p>Mustering as much dignity as one could in his situation, Near walked steadily through the parting students. He rarely wore shoes, he never needed to, and so right now he felt a little less grounded that he would have liked, he felt ready to fall and never stop.</p><p> </p><p>The stool was old but stable as Near sat and the hat obscured his line of sight. That was when he heard a tinny voice, like dry beans rattling in an empty can.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my, you’re a rare one. So much to consider. Hmm where to start? Yes, you do have a very complex mind, hungry for knowledge, worthy of Ravenclaw. But you are also easy going by nature and an excellent finder. Surely Hufflepuff? Brave but not very courageous. Gryffindor is not your path. However, you have conviction and desires that Slytherin could help you fulfil. Ok, ok, not Hufflepuff, you’re a bit too selfish. You would fit so well in both Ravenclaw and Slytherin…”</p><p> </p><p>Near listened impassively. He didn’t quite understand why this sorting was as big a deal as it was portrayed to be. Near would be himself no matter what house they placed him in. it wouldn’t change anything.</p><p> </p><p>It took an age before a decision was finally agreed on.</p><p> </p><p>“RAVENCLAW!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>